


婶婶爆肝进行时【主一期】

by Junruxiyan



Category: SM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junruxiyan/pseuds/Junruxiyan





	婶婶爆肝进行时【主一期】

主一期 夜晚厨房 吃neinei

审神者晚上突然有点饿，摸进了厨房。  
才走到门口，他顿了顿，感知到付丧神的温和的灵力在厨房里波动，夜色中审神者的嘴角勾起了弧度。  
“嘘……”当的一声闷响付丧神手中的菜刀卡进了菜板，被身后的人捂紧了嘴。  
窗外的浅浅的月光透过窗隐隐照亮付丧神薄绿色的发丝。  
一期一振挣扎了一下就没有动了。  
审神者见他一点惊讶都没有，无趣地松开手，“晚上眼神不好怎么不开灯？”  
太刀慌忙地拉住要去开灯的审神者，“别——主人大人。”  
“嗯？”  
审神者玩儿味地看着被他搂在怀里埋着头的付丧神——太刀夜视力不好，他可是能看得清清楚楚。  
审神者只穿了一件单薄的浴衣，动作间宽大的浴衣滑开半年，袒露出胸膛。肌肤与肌肤还是布料相贴的触感怎么可能分不清，手掌从下开始探索，指尖揉弄着付丧神紧致的臀肉，顺着脊椎上划，挤进和他胸膛相贴的光裸背脊之间，描摹着蝴蝶骨的模样。  
连内裤都没有穿啊……  
审神者的笑声砸在付丧神的鼓膜上，令一期一振不禁抖了一下身子。  
“为什么不开灯？”  
“我……”一期一振似乎想要挣脱审神者的桎梏，“这是……要给主人大人的惊喜。”付丧神偏过脸，想躲过审神者的呼吸扑在耳边的痒意，却刚好是把耳朵送进审神者的嘴里了。  
“啊！”刚听到审神者的低笑声，就被拖着屁股一把抱了起来，审神者把菜板和刀拿开，把付丧神抱到了按台上。  
冰凉的大理石紧贴着屁股，一期一振缩了缩。  
“惊喜的话——那我们还是来彩排一下啊——裸体围裙虽然好，但要是一期主动勾引我的话我会更喜欢哦。”说着审神者不安分的手撩开付丧神身上唯一的布料，围裙，他钻了进去，在付丧神的肉体上抚摸。  
像是在检查一样艺术品，审神者细致地描摹着一期一振的胯骨，把那精瘦的腰握在手心里捏弄，拇指按着人鱼线上移，顺着付丧神的肌肉沟壑细细地描画着。  
一期一振被掌握在审神者的手心里，条件反射地轻颤，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。在他眼里此时的审神者只有一个模糊的轮廓，他却仿佛能看见他的审神者，此时温柔的模样。  
轻抽了口气，即使是夏夜裸着身子还是有些冷，他浑身都是微凉的，而审神者温热的大手，贴在他的肌肤上，像是无情的火种，在他身上点燃，燃烧。  
“主人大人……”一期一振红着脸轻唤一声。  
审神者咽了咽口水，粗重了呼吸——薄绿发色的付丧神背着窗外的月光，此时他抬起腿，环住了审神者的背，微偏着的脸在月光洒下的阴影中朦朦胧胧。  
一期一振坐在案台上就比审神者高出了大半个头，审神者要微微抬头望着他。  
真美啊——审神者眯了眯眼睛，他匮乏的词藻难以形容他此时的感受——美好得想让人把他吃下肚去。  
审神者想起了他半夜来厨房的目的——“一期，我饿了。”  
“嗯……”被在他肚脐上打转的手挑逗得脸红，一期一振喘着气用腿把审神者勾过来和他贴在一起，伸手把审神者的头按到自己胸口，“请……请主人享用……”  
一期一振呼吸一窒——审神者在他胸口深吸了口气，好像在嗅闻食物的香气，然后恶趣味地勾起了围裙带子，提高，直接掀开围裙的侧面，露出他的乳首，突如其来的冷风还没有让他来得及颤抖，就被纳入了湿热的口腔。  
审神者的舌苔灵活地舔舐着挺立的肉粒，敏感的乳尖被他卷裹着打转。  
朝殷红的茱萸呵了口热气，审神者轻笑着看它颤栗的反应，齿尖叼住，微微翕合。胸口传来的刺痛电流一样窜遍了每一根神经。一期一振压抑地轻哼，躬身抱住他的审神者，似乎是为了缓解身体的燥热，他的十指插进审神者的发间，额头贴在审神者的发顶，来回蹭动着。  
听见耳边的闷哼声，审神者松掉被他咬出牙印的乳晕，张大了嘴将发软的胸肌包在嘴里。  
一期一振只觉得自己落入了野兽的爪下，被一口一口啃噬殆尽。  
审神者把口水在付丧神胸口整个糊了一遍，舌尖舔舐着乳尖，抵着乳口把它按进乳晕里，有开始大口地吮吸啃咬，啧啧的声音十分用力。  
感受到审神者在与他的乳头较劲，像个孩子想吮吸出汁水一样，执着地又吸又咬。  
“唔……主人大人……别吃了……”一期一振抓着审神者的头发轻喘，却被审神者按的更紧了。  
“啊～要是有奶就好了……”审神者舔了舔唇角，在他蹂躏得红肿的湿淋淋的肉粒上又亲了一口。  
听到审神者失望的语气，一期一振咬了咬唇，“抱歉主人大人……”  
“那要怎么补偿我呢？”  
“我……”  
“啊——我记得确实在这里……”一期一振被突然抱下案台，按在审神者怀里——这下和审神者差不多高了——审神者一手环住他的后腰，手指活动解开围裙带，另一只手越过他在翻找着什么。  
围裙落地，一期一振彻底没有了庇护，光裸的脚踩在木地板上，好似看见了审神者眼里兴奋危险的光，他本能地后退半步，屁股抵到了案台边。  
被抓着仰起头，冰凉的液体从高处落下，淋在他的下巴上，像是游蛇在他身上爬动，从下巴，到脖颈，到锁骨，分了不同的路，顺着肌肉的沟壑，给他全身带来酥麻的痒意。  
“啪”的一声灯开了，一期一振反射性地闭眼，躲避这突如其来的光亮。  
“一期，真漂亮呢——”审神者满意地看着他的杰作，付丧神赤裸的浅麦色肌肤上因为他蹂躏出的深深浅浅的红印而显得红润，乳白色的液体在他的身体上勾勒着优美的线条，有的没进了腿根，有的划过脚踝，在脚底聚成一小滩。  
付丧神紧闭着眼睛，脸上还有着薄薄的红晕，微启的嘴唇因为审神者突然的行为呆愣着，牛奶淡淡的甜味渐渐撩动起审神者的神经。  
在审神者几乎化为实质的目光的舔弄下，一期一振有些腿软。  
“啊……疼……”被猛然压倒，一期一振的背几乎是直接撞在桌上的。审神者急忙把手垫在付丧神的背后，他也是同时覆在付丧神身上的，径自就扑上去舔掉乳尖上挂着的一颗牛奶，一遍遍地吸吮撕咬，直到把乳尖舔干净，再次布满自己的口水和牙印。  
接着他转战了另一边，一滴不留的把牛奶卷进嘴里，同时用手握住另一边胸肌，让乳头从指间挤出，五指张开又收拢，用力抓揉着一期一振的胸脯肉，似乎不甘心地要把它揉大，模拟着揉胸的动作，掌根压着肋骨，用掌心按压揉搓。  
“唔……”一期一振甚至无法连通一句话，胸前的快感让他确确实实感受到了被审神者完全吃进嘴里，拿捏在手心里，交织的痛感与满足感拼凑出了黏腻的断音。  
审神者终于玩弄够时，一期一振的胸口已经一片红，牙印，吻痕，手指印，和大片的拍打痕迹，无不彰显着他的所有权。  
“一期尼，好甜啊。”审神者学着短刀叫太刀的语气，拖长了尾音。他握着付丧神的腰肉下移，轻轻地舔舐着腹部的牛奶印记。  
在胸前的粗暴对待后，审神者这样的舔舐就像羽毛一样轻柔地拂在付丧神的心尖上。  
一期一振半撑起身看他的审神者。  
正好审神者也在看他。  
付丧神面颊上是未褪去的红，金黄的眸子里被生理盐水蒙了一层雾，他总是喜欢轻勾着嘴角，温柔地看着他的审神者。  
“嗯——那么让我猜猜，一期尼这么晚在厨房干些什么见不得人的事呢？”  
“别那样叫……”付丧神被审神者带点耍赖的称呼唤得红了耳根。  
“猜错了有惩罚，猜对了有奖励哦——”  
没等付丧神回答，审神者自说自话地含住付丧神的乳头似有似无地吮吸舔弄起来，引得太刀身体敏感地轻颤。  
“和我一样饿了吗？”  
一期一振摇摇头，然后吃痛地闷哼一声——撕咬乳尖的罪魁祸首笑眯眯地看着他。  
大概是习惯了审神者无厘头的游戏，一期一振埋头把自己送进审神者的怀里，吻着审神者的发顶。  
“嗯——给弟弟们做夜宵？”审神者埋在付丧神的胸口闷闷地传出声音。  
距离为零，审神者的一呼一吸都被他感知着，声音震动仿佛是直直敲击着他的胸腔。  
一期一振轻笑着摇摇头，鼻尖顺势在审神者的头顶蹭动，他轻嗅着审神者身上独有的清香——但胸口的刺痛又让他无法专心。  
审神者这次换上了手，拇指和食指捏着软嫩的肉粒捻动，对它又是掐又是扯。  
看一期一振实在忍耐得难受，抱着他的手臂都勒重了几分，审神者闷笑了几声，不再逗他——  
“啊——是说给我的惊喜嘛！我最近没干什么啊？”  
“唔……主人大人……就任……别碰那里啊……三周年——”  
“喔噢——所以想亲手做蛋糕再顺便把自己送给我？”审神者看了一眼他身后的食材。  
“嗯……”一期一振声音渐小，“乱说你会喜欢……”  
“一期怎样我都喜欢哦——”  
审神者突然直起身，按着付丧神的后脑勺就咬了上去——  
“主人——唔……总喜欢咬人呢……”  
“痛感才能让你确切地明白自己属于谁啊——”  
剩下的音节被堵在两人相贴的唇齿间，铁锈味混着淡淡的奶味在两人之间你推我往，审神者的亲吻强势又霸道，凶狠肆虐地舔过他的齿列，扫荡过口腔的每一处角落。  
好像全身都被他舔遍了。  
一期一振不甘示弱地与审神者交缠在一起，难分难舍间发出暧昧的啧啧声响。  
“呼……”被放开时一期一振的唇瓣已经微微红肿，漏出的津液从嘴角划了个痕迹。  
审神者看着他可口的模样，没忍住又凑上去咬了一口，“嗯——既然我猜对了，奖励——我们接下来吃奶油吧——用下面的嘴。”  
审神者不由分说地朝付丧神的身下探去。  
一直被冷落的后穴正空虚地微弱翕动着吞吐空气，被熟悉的指节侵入了，便温软地将它包裹，小嘴一样细细地舔弄起来——  
“哎呀呀……”审神者粘了粘手指，黏腻的肠液牵扯出了银丝，“抱歉把你饿着了呢——别担心哦，天还没亮呢。”  
审神者把手上的黏腻抹在付丧神嫣红的唇上


End file.
